1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for keeping track of downs and yardage required for a first down in a football game, more specifically, to a chain set which separates the standard from the down marker and which has several safety and accuracy features.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the game of football, the team on offense must advance the ball ten yards within four plays to retain possession of the ball by obtaining a first down. It is prior-art practice, in the game of football to use a chain set that includes two standards connected to one another by a chain. The standards are used to designate the start and finish of the ten yards. A down marker is used to indicate the position of the ball on the field, known as the line of scrimmage. The down marker also indicates the current down being played. The chain set is used on the sidelines and is brought out onto the field in the event of a measurement for a first down, when it is not clear that enough yardage has been gained to obtain a first down.
Prior art chain sets have the following disadvantages. In the situation when it is first down and ten yards to go (which is often a case during the game), the down marker and the standard must be at the same location. This can lead to a dangerous situation if the play advances toward the chain set and the crew operating the chain set must avoid or try to move out of the way of the player or players advancing towards the chain set. Furthermore, the chain does not provide any accurate indication or measurement as to the yardage remaining for obtaining a first down. Also, the standards and the down markers are typically provided as rigid tubes and they do not have any give. This creates a risk of injury for the chain crew as well as the players, particularly in a game were the chain crew members are adults and the players are youths.